Betrayal
by Moonpie
Summary: Padme's heartbreaking beatrayal. An alternate ROTS.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

One: Regrets

Padme Amidala Skywalker sat in her wicker balcony chair overlooking the lake on Naboo. The sun was setting and the deep reds and golds danced on the silky surface of the water. But Padme paid no attention to the beauty of her surroundings. Her deep brown eyes were filled with tears, which fell like diamonds onto her coiled, chocolate hair. Her hands rested on her stomach. Her swollen stomach that carried a child she wasn't sure she even wanted. She didn't know how she was going to love it after all the misery it had caused her. Her heart was filled with guilt and pain. It reached out desperately to her one true love, Anakin. She sighed and sobbed quietly, Anakin, how could she have done this? A voice interrupted her thoughts. Her handmaiden Sache appeared at the door. " Milady? It's getting cold and supper is ready". Padme sniffed, " I'm not hungry Sache". Sache hovered in the doorway and placed a hand on Padme's shoulder, " Milady, I know you're scared but a child is a blessing, believe me. You will love your child". Padme held Sache's cool hand in her's for a moment, " Oh Sache. It's a girl I think. Anakin thinks it's a girl. He even chose a name, Leia. Isn't it beautiful?" Padme murmured. Padme sighed again, " I'm going to sit here a little longer Sache". As Sache shuffled back into the house Padme sat back with her tan brown hands resting on her mound of a stomach and remembered back on how she had come to this.

_Padme sat anxiously in her Coruscant apartment that she shared with her Jedi husband Anakin Skywalker. Of course that was a secret and no one knew but her, Anakin and their best friend Obi-Wan Kenobi whom Padme had confided in. She drummed her fingers on the table as the droid C-3PO bumbled about in the background muttering about Master Ani's return. The front door slid open and Padme's eyes lit up as Obi-Wan entered. She smiled a blinding smile, " You're back! But where's Ani?" Obi-Wan smiled a greeting but his eyes were grim, " Padme I'm afraid Anakin has been assigned to another mission on his own. He won't be home for another few months. He only found out this morning, I'm sorry". Padme's fleshy, pink lower lip quivered, " But he's been gone for months, I, I just . . .". As Padme's tears began to fall Obi-Wan quickly said, " Threepio, Artoo, could you leave me and Senator Amidala alone for a while? We need to talk" C-3PO and R2-D2 left the room to shut down. Obi-Wan smiled grimly, " Droids, they don't understand human emotion." He sat down beside Padme and held her gently, " It's ok Padme just let it out". Padme buried her face in his robes and sobbed " I just miss him so much Obi-Wan. I just want him here, to be able to touch him, kiss him, tell him how much I love him . . ." Obi-Wan breathed in the smell of her hair and sighed. He loved her so much. He always had and always would. It all started years ago when he thought she was a mere teenage handmaiden. Even then her strength and courage had fascinated him. All through her years as Queen and Senator he had watched and admired her. Before he even thought about it he lifted her chin and brought his face towards hers. Their lips met and were bound together for several blissful seconds until Padme broke away. Obi-Wan blushed and squirmed, " I, I'm so sorry Padme", Padme smiled, " It's okay, you just surprised me". Padme didn't know what she was feeling, it wasn't love. She didn't love Obi-Wan but the kiss was interesting. She had only ever kissed one man. Obi-Wan tasted different to Anakin, softer and more gentle. She wanted him then, wanted somebody who loved her. Obi-Wan straightened and was about to get up when she stopped him. She lay her arm on his, " Stay, please stay", "Are you sure?", " Yes". She kissed him hungrily and passionately and gave sighs of pleasure as he planted kisses on her neck and chest. She held him to her closely as if she couldn't bear to let him go. She wanted him badly and when his hands came down to undo her robes she didn't resist. That was when the betrayal began._


	2. Chapter 2

Two: Savored Moments

Two Months Later.

Padme stirred and woke in the crook of Obi-Wan's arm. It was a regular thing now for them to meet secretly a few times every week. Every time they made love Padme tried to banish every thought of Anakin from her mind. She knew this affair was doomed and that Anakin would kill Obi-Wan if he found out. He would kill his master, his friend, his brother, her lover. She didn't want that to happen. Even if she did not love him she deeply cared for him. Obi-Wan's eyes opened and he looked down at her, " Morning Padme", She smiled, " Technically it's still afternoon". He laughed, " Always so smart". He stood up and retrieved his robes from the dresser and began to put them on. Padme watched from the bed, " Do you have to go? I miss you when you're gone" she said. He sighed, " I wish I could stay but the Jedi need me. What with Anakin coming back tomorrow." Padme bolted upright, " What? Tomorrow? Why didn't you tell me?"

" I don't know, I forgot"

" No you don't want him back do you?"

" Well I'm not looking forward to him finding out about us"

" Wait a minute, who said he's going to find out?"

" You're going to tell him aren't you?"

" And let him murder you? Besides he'd be devastated, I couldn't do that to him I love him"

" And what about me? I'm supposed to go on being used?"

" Look, what we're doing is wrong and when Anakin comes back it should stop. I can't do this to him anymore. He's my husband and I want our marriage to work"

" Great Padme. So you two can enjoy being in love while I feel the way I feel about you."

" Obi-Wan, I do care for you"

" Obviously not enough"

Obi-Wan marched angrily out of the apartment slamming the door viciously behind him. Padme sighed and began to get dressed.

The next day Padme waited anxiously in the Temple for Anakin. Her heart clanged in her chest as she wondered if he would still want her, if he would look the same, if he would still embrace her the same way. Then she saw him standing across the hall from her, smiling his handsome smile. He was still blonde haired and tall and strong. He had a few more scars and looked more tired but he was still Anacin, still her husband, still the love of her life. He ran towards her without hesitation, picked her up in a loving hug. " Oh Padre I've missed you so much", " Me too Anacin, I was so worried about you but thank the force you're home now with me". He kissed her lovingly on the lips pulling his warm body towards hers. Then he took her hand to lead her back to their apartment to rekindle their love.


	3. Chapter 3

Three: Awakenings

Two Months Later 

Padme sat anxiously in the medical center waiting room. She was awaiting test results. She had been having sickness in the morning, gaining weight and food cravings. All this things pointed to one thing. But Padme didn't want to think about that. She had hoped and prayed that it was the flu, or a bug. Not a baby. She couldn't have a baby. Not now. She had always wanted children but now this was something she couldn't face. She breathed in sharply when she saw the medical droid approaching. " Senator Amidala?"

"_Yes"_

" _We have your test results Senator"_

" _Oh?"_

" _They have confirmed that you are eight weeks pregnant. Congratulations."_

" _Thank you"_

_Padme managed to choke out a thank you and quickly ran out of the building, hot tears pricking her eyes. She ran to her apartment and threw herself on the couch and sobbed. Eight weeks pregnant. Eight weeks exactly. Eight weeks since she was with Obi-Wan, eight weeks since Anakin returned to her. She wept, unable to believe what she had gotten herself into. Who could the father be? What if it was Anakin's child? Then maybe it would have her eyes and his smile. It would grow up happily. She and Anakin would love it dearly and she would have the family she always wanted. And what if it was Obi-Wan's child? Then she would either have to lie to Anakin for the rest of her life or break Anakin's heart and sign Obi-Wan's death warrant. What would she do?_

_Later that day she met Anakin outside the Jedi Temple. He ran to her sweeping her in an embrace. He kissed her lightly on the lips._

" _No Anakin, not here it's too dangerous."_

" _I'm sorry. I just never stop missing you when I'm away from you."_

" _Me too"_

" _Are you alright? You're trembling."_

_Padme gazed into his oceanic eyes and somehow began to believe that everything would be okay. That this child could be a blessing as long as Anakin was it's father, regardless of who's genes it had._

" _Something wonderful has happened. Oh Anakin I'm pregnant."_

" _Padme that's . . . wonderful! This is the best moment of my life! We're going to have a child together. Oh Padme."_

_He grabbed her tightly in a hug. And she let him hold her. Wishing she could drown in his embrace. That this moment could last forever._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four : Decisions

Anakin lit up his lightsaber and coolly swiped at Obi-Wan, his master. Obi-Wan narrowly avoided a severed limb and struck back with his own. Anakin chuckled, " You'll have to better than that old man".

" _You young nerfherder! Take that!"_

_Obi-Wan struck quickly but Anakin blocked him with ease._

" _Anakin you're on top form today. In fact I haven't seen you in such a good mood in a long time"_

" _Well Master life is pretty good after all"_

" _I can sense you've been dying to tell me something all morning, what is it?"_

_Anakin glanced around at the other Jedi training, he shook his head, " I can't **tell** you"._

_Obi-Wan immediately understood. He searched out with his mind and found Anakin. Inside their minds they could talk freely._

" _Well Anakin what is it?"_

" _Well Padme didn't want me to say but I can't hold it in, she's pregnant."_

" _Pregnant?"_

" _Yes Obi-Wan! My wife is pregnant! Eight weeks pregnant! Isn't this wonderful?"_

_Obi-Wan quickly disguised his feelings of shock and horror and prepared to choke out a congratulations but they were interrupted by Master Mace Windu._

" _Good morning Master Kenobi, Anakin. I hope Master Kenobi you will let me borrow your padawan for an errand?"_

_Obi-Wan nodded gently and turned on his heel to march out of the temple. His heart throbbed in his chest, he began to breath heavily. How could this be happening? Padme pregnant? Obi-Wan thought of the joy he had seen in Anakin's eyes and felt sick, if only he knew. He stumbled into his chambers slamming the door. He kicked the wall hard and gave an angry scream. " It wasn't supposed to be this way! She should have been my wife!" he sighed, " But he is as good as my brother". Obi-Wan threw on his cloak and opened the door, he had to find Padme._

_Padme lay napping on the couch fitfully. She kept seeing startling images in her dream. _

" _**Anakin please I love you!"**_

_**His cold yellow eyes narrowed. **_

" _**But he will take you away from me"**_

" _**Anakin no! Please! You're a good person don't do this!"**_

" _**I'm doing this for you, for us"**_

" _**But at what cost? Anakin I love you, I always will"**_

_**A cold rush of hatred filled his face.**_

"_**Liar! You brought him here, to kill me."**_

_**Padme turned around to see Obi-Wan standing behind her.**_

" _**No Anakin I . ."**_

**She couldn't breathe and everything was turning dark. The last thing she saw was Anakin raise his lightsaber toward his Master. Flashes of evil orange light.**

"_Padme!"_

_Padme woke with a jolt to see Obi-Wan standing over her. The thoughts of her dream still raw in her mind. _

" _Well is it true?"_

"_What?"_

" _Anakin told me. Are you pregnant?"_

" _Yes"_

" _So that means I could be the father"_

" _No!"_

_Padme sat up quickly in the bed._

" _Obi-Wan no matter what happens it's Anakin's child."_

" _So I'm supposed to stand back and let someone else raise my baby? It could look like me or both of us. Our child Padme."_

" _No Obi-Wan. It'll never be our child if Anakin found out I – I"_

_She stammered and began to weep._

" _Padme, Padme. It's okay"_

_He took her gently in his arms and rocked her like a child. His lips brushed her cheek, his hands moving along her breast. She turned her face towards his._

" _I don't know what it is about you, but I just can't stop myself when I'm with you"_

_She whispered._

"_Shhh"_

_He pressed his fingers against her mouth. She leaned her face against his neck and nuzzled him with passion as he caressed her. He stroked her face looking into her deep brown eyes._

" _Tell me you love me Obi-Wan"_

" _I love you Padme"_

_She kissed him hard on the mouth._

" _Prove it to me"_

_He kissed her again and again and laid her down on the bed with him and began to undress her. Every button was an obstacle, he hadn't made love to her in two months and he needed her. _

_Afterward they lay awake for a few moments before they began to dress_

" _We still don't know what to do"_

" _I know"_

" _I want to tell him Padme"_

" _No Obi-Wan you can't please"_

" _Padme – I"_

" _Padme? I'm home"_

_Anakin's voice rang out in the apartment._

" _Pad – Oh Obi-Wan what are you doing here?"_

" _Well I – we need to tell you something"_

_Padme begged him silently not to tell him._

" _Well, Padme has asked me to be the Godfather"_

_Anakin's Face broke into a smile._

"_Great Master"_

_Padme breathed in relief._

_A/N. Hey okay I promise Ani finds out really soon and there will be hell to pay!_


End file.
